Metallic glasses are known compositions of metals and metalloids that are amorphous, unlike most metal compositions which have a crystalline structure. This amorphous characteristic gives them the name "glass".
The iron-based metallic glasses are useful in magnetic cores of transformers, motors, and other similar articles of manufacture due to their ease of magnetization and low energy loss. Although the excellent magnetic properties of these compositions can be further enhanced by annealing, annealing causes embrittlement, whereas they are usually ductile in their as-quenched condition. Therefore, a need existed to reduce or eliminate the embrittlement of these annealed glasses without affecting their excellent magnetic properties. The invention was prepared pursuant to a contract with the United States Department of Energy.